


panorama

by s_c8ups (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Drama & Romance, Human Chwe Hansol | Vernon, M/M, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Possessive Behavior, Vampire Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/s_c8ups
Summary: wonwoo didn't like when people touched what is his.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 19





	panorama

Hansol sighed tiredly, turning the key to the apartment and opening the door slowly, realizing that the house was all dark, he was curious, Wonwoo didn’t used to turn off the lights, and used to stay at the notebook writing chapters for his books online. He shrugged and took off his shoes as he entered, leaving the bag on the black table next to some books and the computer. 

"Wonwoo-hyung?" Hansol called, receiving no answer.

He noticed the room light on and the door in between open, he frowned inquisitively, what was Wonwoo doing?

"Hyung?" He asked quietly as he approached the door, and opened it slowly, looking ahead and seeing no one inside.

He came in still looking ahead, but when he took another step he was thrown against the wall, his body seemed to freeze, his heart was beating rapidly in his chest, and his eyes were wide.

Wonwoo had Hansol against the wall, with two pale hands on either side of his head, he kept his face as serious and cold as ever and it made the boy shiver. 

"Hyung, what are you doing? You scared me." Hansol chuckled, he didn't want to admit it but he was scared, not that Wonwoo would do anything to him, no, he would never do that. He then tried to get out of the grip, but to no avail, "Wonwoo.." He said quietly, when he felt his breath come close to his ear.

Hansol shuddered and felt his heart beat faster, he felt nervous.

"I can hear your blood running fast." Wonwoo said, humming hoarsely.

"I don't know what–" He felt Wonwoo's rough hands on his waist, holding him tightly.

"Of course you do." He growled with red eyes, making Hansol's entire body tremble at his touch.

"Do you think I didn't see you with Mingyu? He was clearly putting those disgusting hands on you." He said as he tightened his grip on the youngest's waist, not to hurt but to leave marks.

"He was just–" He felt something wet in the curve of his neck, Wonwoo ran his tongue over Hansol's neck, he could hear his heart beating fast, the veins, and the milky skin, he wanted to destroy it and leave marks for Mingyu to know that hansol was his.

"Wonwoo.." Hansol groaned as he pulled him by the face with both hands for a rough kiss.

Wonwoo deepened the kiss by letting his tongue penetrate the inside of the hansol mouth, hearing him moan between the kiss, the older one sucked on his tongue, making obscene sounds.

They separated the kiss for lack of breath, he saw hansol with the red mouth and the closed eyes with the head back. Wonwoo didn't want to wait, he went up to Hansol's neck and smelled the sweet scent of the perfume he had bought for his birthday. He had tried many bloods, but none of them compared to that of hansol, it was different and unique. Just for him. 

Wonwoo let his fangs come out, and then bit him hard. Hansol almost screamed feeling the pain throbbing in his neck while Wonwoo didn't let him out of the grip, the pain started to subside gradually as he felt his blood flow out of his body. "Wonwoo, please." He said squeezing the older man's black hair, opening his mouth in ecstasy.

"More..please take all my blood." He begged, Wonwoo did as he was asked, sucked harder, earning yet another long moan coming out of Hansol's mouth. Wonwoo's hands continue to grip his waist tightly, lifting him up, as he sat on the bed and left him on his lap. 

It seemed that everything that went on in Hansol's head was white, and just white, he felt Wonwoo's fangs sink even further, the pain was still unbearable, but that was what hansol liked most. "Wonwoo, Wonwoo.." He said screaming, as he felt his blood running down his neck.

Wonwoo finally left his neck with blood in his mouth, while he saw the weak human in his arms, "You are mine, Hansol, _mine_." He said with red eyes, and looked into his human's kind eyes. "I am only yours, _yours_." He said pulling his boyfriend for another kiss, tasting his own blood. He knew he was Wonwoo’s, and nothing was going to change.


End file.
